


no ordinary love

by shnscht



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Elliot is needy, Ends up with a glazed donut, Light Bondage, M/M, Tyrell doesn't mind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnscht/pseuds/shnscht
Summary: —And you said it was not the right moment...— Elliot teased as he bit his lower lip.or Elliot convinces Tyrell to fuck him although he had a breakdown just a moment ago.





	no ordinary love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty on my writing but since I'm rewatching Mr. Robot, I had to write these two again.
> 
> title from a Deftones/Sade song.

Elliot was tired.

Having to deal with so much at all times was exhausting.

And Tyrell knew it, maybe not everything but enough to realize his so called best friend was not doing well in any way.

He realized he wouldn’t properly sleep at night, he didn’t eat well plus a never ending list of things that were not as they always were, not in the best conditions but neither in the worst ones.

He could try to cheer him up, but he knew it wouldn’t work. His tries never worked.

_…at least not in that sense._

He knew he could get Elliot to talk. Also knowing he would lie in some things, anyway it was worth it because at least he was letting a few things out of his chest, most of those things he wouldn’t tell to anyone else.

He enjoyed that. Being that person he could trust at least a bit more than the rest.

He had an idea, he didn’t knew if it would work but there’s was nothing to lose.

Tyrell heard the loud slam of the door followed by some words he couldn’t decipher and lastly a gasp. They didn’t lived together, although they randomly appeared in each other’s apartments or elsewhere.

Elliot walked around for a while just before looking straight into Tyrell’s blue eyes. It was like he knew he’d find him there for comforting him, because without hesitation tears slid down his cheeks and he went straight into his arms.

—I thought you were going to ask wh...– before he could ask anything, Elliot broke down crying louder. He hated seeing him like that, it broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. He didn’t knew what to do or to say so he just held him and tried not to cry himself, almost failing that task.

It was not common to see him like that, though sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder why everything seemed fine and this would randomly happen, either finding him high and unable to think or him breaking down crying on his arms like about a month ago. It was one thing or the other.

He tried his best to help Elliot in his recovery journey, pushing him to take his meds and going to therapy, avoiding any distraction or thing that could get into his nerves, but he couldn’t protect him of everything and he knew it.

—What was it this time?—his voice almost broke in the middle of the sentence. Elliot remained silent just looking at him while his tears ceased gradually.

—It’s my head.— he almost cried again. And Tyrell held him more tightly.—The voices are back, and I just…I…— he clinged to him while his voice was breaking.

Tyrell hushed him. And traced his jawline with his index finger. He was so pretty.

But he could feel he was freezing and trembling, he also looked so pale…and said to himself his plan won’t happen tonight, at least he thought so.

He placed him on the bed and tucked him in so the cold would leave his gorgeous body warm again.

—I’ll be back in a minute.—he left the room and ran to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and his meds. He went back in the bedroom and Elliot was looking a bit better, now with more of color on his skin and not as cold as before. He gave him the two little orange pills and the glass of water. After taking them and a light smile from Tyrell's lips, Elliot cleared his throat and left the glass aside.

—Tyrell…— he whispered.—Why were you here when I arrived?

He gasped. Like if he told him he knew why was here there in the first place.

—Well, I thought of checking up on you. I left worried last time I saw you and…y'know…that.— the reason was not that, yes he wanted to talk to Elliot but was also interested in something else.

—You normally come when you want something else. Not really to check up on me.—Elliot said with a serious but lascivious tone.

Tyrell sighed. He was right, but he hated the fact that Elliot thought he just wanted him for sex and not because he truly loved him.

—Elliot… we’ve talked about this before.— Tyrell said standing in front of him.

—We did. And you know I don’t mind it.— he said biting his lower lip.

—Elliot, I didn’t came for that reason. I mean, sort of. I wouldn’t mind if we have some fun but I don’t think it’s the right time, especially after you arrived home in that state.— he said on a hard tone.

—You really want me to beg for it, don’t you? You know how I feel about you talking to me in that bossy tone.— he got out of the bed taking his pants off and standing in front of Tyrell.

—Elliot I’m not…— Elliot’s hand slid from his chest to his lower abdomen.

—Please…sir.—he whispered into his ear, leaving a small bite on the lobe and sliding his tongue through his sharp jaw, caressing his thigh.

—Fuck…— he couldn’t resist to Elliot’s touch. And even less after him literally begging for it.

Elliot got on his knees, caressing Tyrell’s thighs with his hands as the bulge between his legs started growing. He unbuckled Tyrell’s belt as his own bulge was growing.

He unbuttoned his pants and Tyrell could feel Elliot’s warm breath on his skin. He teased the bulge with his wet warm tongue and little kisses, Tyrell couldn’t take it any longer.

—God I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.—he purred while he slid his boxers from his hips to his ankles as Elliot looked at him with excitement. Like if it was Christmas and he was about to unwrap his gift.

Tyrell’s cock was big, a bit more than 7.5 inches, thick and cut, until a few months ago, he couldn’t find someone capable to take every inch on any hole.

But Elliot took it so well it was surprising, he could deepthroat the whole thing with, maybe with a few tears on his eyes from time to time, but he could do it and Tyrell loved that.

He was not completely hard yet (although his dick was looking huge already), not because Elliot didn’t turn him on, but because he wanted to feel Elliot’s warm lips around the head of his shaft first.

Elliot looked at every detail of his cock, himself getting a boner in the spare of a few seconds. God, he didn’t remember it was _th_ _is big_.

His mouth met Tyrell’s pale skin, teasing him with kisses again, this time slowly making his way from his hip bones to the head of his cock with his tongue and his eyes deeply staring into Tyrell’s. He didn’t expect everything to turn into this that quickly but he didn’t complained about it.

Elliot moaned, and that was what Tyrell needed to lost that tiny bit of control he still had. Elliot’s tongue slid through Tyrell’s shaft, with anticipation for his warm and wet lips got around the head, thrusting his way into keeping the whole thing inside his throat. He took his shirt off showing his chest and the head of his cock peeking from inside his boxers.

Tyrell looked at the scene with excitement, also thrusting into Elliot’s throat and feeling the inside of his mouth tighten as time progressed.

—Good boy…—Elliot stopped for a moment, showing Tyrell his whole shaft was inside his throat, with no tears this time.— Elliot…fuck.

Elliot remained silent again, as his tongue kept teasing Tyrell’s dick inside his mouth, thrusting his head again and tasting the pre-cum coming out of Tyrell’s pink little friend. Now completely hard and ready to fuck his mouth. But he had to do something first. He asked Elliot to stand up and then lay on the bed without that only little piece of clothing he still wore. Elliot obeyed, his boxers were no longer covering him.

Tyrell unbuttoned his shirt and ended to take off both his pants and boxers and also undoing his tie for giving it a better use.

He looked at Elliot’s naked body almost without blinking for not missing any detail of it, his tan and smooth skin, his muscles and most importantly, his perfectly shaped cock already wet and trembling. He was not as big as Tyrell but they were pretty close, he was 7.6 inches, pretty thick and uncut.

Tyrell placed himself over Elliot, taking the tie and placing his hands together as his lips met Elliot’s, leaving both of them out of breath. Elliot tried to move his hand to his dick but Tyrell put them over his head to tie them.

—And you said it was not the right moment…—Elliot teased as he bit his lower lip.

Tyrell hushed him with a kiss followed by a lip bite, caressing his chest until reaching his dick. Turning that into a double handjob, holding both their dicks together as Elliot moaned and Tyrell licked is neck.

Elliot purred as Tyrell kept caressing him, until the point he was so turned on he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed those meaty lips around his cock again, most of the time he'd cum in his chest, but this time he wanted him to swallow every bit of his cum.

Once his hands were tied, Tyrell sat on Elliot's chest, not letting all his weight smother him, doing enough pressure. His manhood met Elliot's lips once again and he heard those those deep but but needy groans from his mouth.

He was about to swallow the whole thing again but Tyrell moved out of the way.

—Tell me what you want.— Tyrell said.

—Please fuck my mouth, sir.— Elliot muttered clenching his fists, as his boner felt the need for release.

—How badly do you want it?— Tyrell held Elliot's chin with his left hand, forcing him to look at his eyes.

Elliot groaned as his heartbeat and his breath changed. He really liked when Tyrell talked to him in that specific tone.

—Please fuck my mouth with your hard cock, I need it, sir.— on the other hand, Tyrell was pleased when he heard Elliot begging for his cock. He loved hearing it from that sweet mouth. Elliot's voice when begging was slightly less deep than normal, and that made Tyrell's cock twitch.

—Such a good boy.— they kissed hungrily again.

Tyrell took his cock with his hand and placed it at the corner of Elliot's mouth. As Elliott worked his way to the head of his manhood with his tongue one more time. Tyrell moaned as that wet spot wrapped over the half of the shaft.

He thrusted his hips as one of his hands went down for giving Elliot a handjob. His dick was covered in pre-cum, it was so wet you could think he already came countless times. The liquid was spread all over his inner thighs and dripping into the bed.

—Shit...—he hit the right spot on Elliot's throat and he couldn't stop. He thought to himself he could retain the orgasm enough to fuck Elliot. Not his mouth, but another place he loved so much.

And it was like Elliot knew what was going through Tyrell's mind, because his asshole started clenching at the thought of him getting fucked by Tyrell with his hands tied. Mercilessly. They already did that in the past but it was always a pleasure to repeat.

Their eyes met once again and Tyrell got his cock out of Elliot's warm mouth. Almost in a mumble, he said.

—I really want to fuck you, I want it.—his voice sounded needy and rightly so. He stood up beside the bed and paid attention to whatever Elliot was about to do.

Without saying a word, Elliot got his hands on his back as he bent over. Showing Tyrell how his sweet spot was gaping already.

—Oh my God.—Tyrell's face was flushing. He really liked that view, back when they met while Elliot worked at Allsafe, he couldn't help but imagine how would he look and it always surprised him, every time.

—If my hands were untied I'd definitely spread this more, _just for you._ —he emphasized those last three words while Tyrell have him a spank.

—I'd untie you if it wasn't because for what I'm about to do to you...— Tyrell said as Elliot moaned after that spank.

Tyrell walked from where he was to the border of the bed and Elliot's excitement grew. He grabbed his ass and spread the cheeks with his thumbs. Since they had no lube or the intention to get some, Tyrell's hand grabbed Elliot's dick and have him a handjob as his other hand caressed his butthole, sliding one of his fingers as Elliot groaned.

Once his hand was wet enough, he slid another finger and Elliot clenched his insides.

He groaned.

—Just fuck me as hard as you want already...—hearing those words just at the right time made Tyrell squirm. And without thinking it twice his dick slid into Elliot's entrance. Easier than he thought he would take it.

—You're so tight...—Tyrell groaned in pleasure, stretching Elliot, who was moaning like crazy.

His cock twitched and Tyrell's hand grabbed him again, this time as tight as he could. Vigorously giving him a handjob as both their hips thrusted on sync.

He bit his ear and his tongue touched every centimeter of the back of his neck going through his spine. His hand left Elliot's shaft and gets two fingers on his mouth that was drooling.

—It feels so good...—Elliot could barely speak. His mind may had a bad time being all over the place just a while ago, but now that didn't matter, he couldn't even think straight.

—You're being so good to me, Elliot...so fucking good.—their lips met between moans.

Tyrell's chest could feel the pressure building up, almost at the point of no return and Elliot clenched the walls of his insides warning him he was close, _so close_.

Elliot's body shivered, his cock was pulsing, just about to release his orgasm. Squeezing Tyrell and as he felt the grip there was no turning back. Elliot's cum spilled all over the bed as Tyrell moaned on his ear as he filled Elliot.

Tyrell pulled out and catched his breath as Elliot's head went into the bed.

—Push it out...—that known bossy tone came out of Tyrell's mouth once again.

After a few seconds, his cum was coming out Elliot's asshole and dripping from his thighs to the bed.

—Can you untie me now?—Elliot mumbled, his face was on the bed so it was barely audible.

He spanked him one last time with a grin on his face and then got him on his knees over the bed. He threw the tie to the floor and Elliot sat down with his back on the headboard of the bed.

—Elliot...—Tyrell went to sit to his side.—I...— Elliot's eyes looked down.

Before he could keep going, Elliot hushed him with a kiss. And grabbing his cheeks with his hands.

—Me too.—Elliot said.

He didn't bother on asking what was he referring to, he already knew.


End file.
